Childhood Memories
by Yorukifon
Summary: Side-story to "Vongola's Moon: Ikebukuro" Drabble series. Main series is not exactly required to be read in order to understand this. HibarixOC HibariOC KyoyaxOC KyoyaOC KyouyaxOC KyouyaOC MOST LIKELY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**XD Well, here's the first drabble of the side-story to "Vongola's Moon: Ikebukuro"… featuring our (not so) lovely Rukia and Hibariiii~! …As kids. Yeah. I'm talkin' about like 4 or 5 year olds, yo. Not like 9 or anything…yet. **

**Rukia: Yo, author. *raises hand in greeting***

**Yoru (I'm not going by Ruki or else I might be confused with my own OC! Dx): 'Ello. 8D Aren't you excited? Oh yeah and where's Hibari? I'll get killed if he sees what I'm about to write.**

**Rukia: Not really, and…uh… *points at something behind her***

**Yoru: …He's right behind me, huh? *sigh* Crap.**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death. **

**~~THE AUTHOR IS CURRENTLY OUT OF COMMISSION SEEING THAT SHE HAD BEEN TONFA'ED/BITTEN TO DEATH BY HIBARI. SHE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT KNOWN THAT SHE DOES **_**NOT**_** OWN KHR!~~**

****

**First Meeting**

"Kyoya~!" A sweet, motherly call was heard from a middle-aged woman who had cobalt hair that reached the middle of her back. Her slate-blue orbs glistened with love and happiness. Trailing along with her was another short child with shoulder-length ebony hair that looked as if it was messily placed on top of her head.

"Hi, I'm Rukia!" Said child held out a pudgy hand for the other to shake.

A young boy with the same cobalt hair and slate-blue eyes as his mother glanced up from the puzzle he was working on. His wide eyes were fixated on the hand in front of him.

"K-Kyoya…" The shy boy murmured, reaching out an equally pudgy hand to grasp its twin.

The two could only stare in wonder at each other when they felt a spark when their hands touched.

****

**140 words… ;[ That second to last line disappoints me. But I don't know what I could've put in place of "its twin"… I didn't want to put "grasp the other child's hand" for some reason. If it bothers you, I'll just put that instead. XD **

**Spark? Spark of friendship! 8D….I dunno. ._. Lameee. *sigh* Oh wellz. By the way, could you guys possibly give me some words in your reviews? As prompts for the following drabbles, I mean. ^^**

**Formspring me? Link in profile. (Links to pictures of a young Hibari might be put up there as well sometime later.)**

**-Ruki/Yoru **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommies**

Rukia stared after the middle-aged woman whose cobalt locks swayed as she walked away.

Rukia grabbed Kyoya's attention, "Your mommy's pwetty."

Kyoya nodded vigorously, agreeing. "Of course!" He puffed his chest, proud of his mom. (Something that causes laughter, and is hilarious when the infamous Child!Hibari does so. :3)

"She's pwettier than my mommy," Rukia bluntly commented. Kyoya blinked his huge slate-blue eyes slowly, unsure of what to say as he had never seen Rukia's mother before.

"Nakano Rukia…" A growling voice was heard from behind Rukia. Kyoya glanced up to look at the towering figure above the two children.

Nakano Michiko stood there, her usually warm chocolate-brown eyes filled with anger. Her waist-length ebony hair seemed to flow behind her from her raging aura.

"…Oopsies."

**-Extended Ending—**

Kyoya frowned, looking at Rukia's mom closely. "You're right; my mommy's prettier than yours."

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT?"

_Chomp._

Well, now we know where Kyoya got his saying from.

****

**About 130 words…xD Not including the extended ending, of course.**

**Another one already~? XD Thank you, shower, for you helped this idea sprout in mah mind. :3**

**Any questions? Formspring me at : www. Formspring . me / RukiYoru**

**-Ruki/Yoru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Homework**

Rukia and Kyoya were together at Rukia's place working on the homework assigned from their kindergarten class. They usually didn't have any work at all for them to take home, but this was a punishment. **{1}**

One reckless child had spilt his paints all over his table and onto the classroom's carpet floor as well. In turn, the whole class was punished.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed, "Spell the word 'pumpkin'…" **{2} **She stared at the paper that held the picture of a pumpkin and a blank space for her to write down the word.

"…"

Rukia crawled over to Kyoya who was already past halfway done with his work. She poked Kyoya's arm. "Kyoya~…"

"What?" Kyoya asked, still concentrating on his work with such focus that Rukia could never dream of achieving.

"How do you spwell pumpkin?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, pondering. He didn't even look at his worksheet which was the same as Rukia's. "P-U-M-P…K-I-…N."

"Ah!" Rukia let out. "Thank you Kyoya~!"

**-Extended Ending-**

Rukia held out her blank paper to Kyoya.

"…What?" Kyoya was wary of Rukia's sheepish expression.

"Can you finish mine for me?"

Cue sigh. "Fine."

"Yay," Rukia cheered, "Thank you G-…Geni…Genius-san!"

"…Hn."

****

**{1} – Me, being as wonderful as I am (not), came up with the prompt "homework". However, I forgot that in kindergarten they don't give you homework (or at least I don't think…they do…? O.o) so I made that excuse right on the spot! 8D…**

**{2}- I remember being told to spell the word "pumpkin" in kindergarten and epically failing. I couldn't figure it out, and ended up writing some random weird spelling on my paper. I shall never forget that. Those were good memories. **

**I am a firm believer that Hibari is pretty intelligent even though he could've just threatened Namimori Chuu's principal to change his Fs to A+s or something. …Yeah, or maybe I'm just biased. It's got to be one of those. **

**-Yoru/Ruki **


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacation**

"Where's your mommy?" Rukia questioned Kyoya, tilting her head.

"She went on vacation," Kyoya quietly mumbled to himself. Rukia could barely hear him. "Mother always goes on vacations without me…"

If Rukia had not known that Kyoya was in a bad mood, then she would've now. Kyoya would only use the word "Mother" when he wasn't in a good mood.

"Oh," Rukia's previously happy mood disappeared for only a moment, "Well, you can come over to my pwace today! We'll have a sweepover!" Her happy mood reappeared in a flash.

"You mean sleepover," Kyoya corrected, the ends of his lips tugging to form a smile.

"Hmph," Rukia pouted, "Whatever, let's go!" She grabbed onto Kyoya's hand before dragging him away to her mom who approved of their sleepover.

Kyoya stumbled after her, his gaze fixed on their interlocked hands with a small smile.

His day just got better.

****

**Let's see…149 words. :3 What did you think of this one? Since it wasn't exactly all happy?**

**D8 Although Kyoya's mommy may be prettier than Rukia's mommy in her opinion, her personality isn't that great! DX I needed to add something that would be part of why Hibari is how he is now. So I came up with this. :3**

**-Ruki/Yoru**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cookies**

Slate-colored eyes wandered towards a bag that held delicious cookie dough.

Slowly, a miniature, pudgy hand reached out towards the precious bag. The hand began to close as it grasped the top of the bag.

Until an equally miniature hand smacked it away, that is.

"Don't," Kyoya scolded, "We're going to bake cookies, not eat the raw cookie dough."

"B-But," Rukia sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kyoya sighed, "Fine." He reached into the bag, tearing off a small piece of the cookie dough before handing it to her.

Rukia gasped, her slate-grey orbs sparkling. "Sankyuu~!" She proceeded to nibble and nom on her cookie dough, savoring it.

**-Extended Ending-**

"Nakano Rukia…" a growling voice that was all too familiar with the two children was heard.

"Y-Yeah, mommy?" Rukia stuttered.

"Because of you," Nakano Michiko's eyes flashed with anger, "My cookies won't be baked perfectly!" She flipped over a tea table in her fury. "Kyoya," She snapped her fingers, settling back down onto her couch. Kyoya appeared next to her in a flash, kneeling beside her.

"Yes?"

"Smack my daughter's head for me."

"Yes." Kyoya saluted before smacking Rukia over the head, creating a comical hitting sound.

_And so, Rukia sulked in a dark corner, resulting from the cruelty of her mother and Kyoya._

****

**I don't know what came over me, but I just had to write an extended ending to this drabble. ._. And yes, I just had to add a bit of Tamaki-ness into Rukia's mom's personality. Hey, it provides comical relief and shows she's not all perfect and nice-behaving, so I'm not complaining.**

**Just so you know, those of you who believe that I made Michiko-san indirectly abuse her daughter (D8 HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE FAITH IN ME?), Kyoya didn't actually hit her that hard or anything. :3 **

**This is the longest one, huh… **

**-Ruki/Yoru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cavity**

"I'm never going to get cavities!" Kyoya proudly, yet randomly, announced. He stood, pushing himself to look as tall as he could.

Rukia's expression formed into one of awe before she started to clap furiously from her seat on the ground.

The two children's teacher smiled uneasily, not knowing what to think of Kyoya's unusual outburst. "T-That's good, Kyoya-kun."

"That way I can bite people to death better!"

Cue the end of the roaring applause (although only one person was clapping) and a jaw drop from the poor teacher.

**-Extended Ending-**

"Ooh, ooh!" Rukia bounced in her seat, raising her hand. Kyoya easily took a leader's aura and pointed at her.

"What do people taste like?"

****

**Wow…I finally got to writing another drabble. DX Sorry, but I was totally wrapped up in a Gokusen-fanatic mode…I still am, but not as much haha. It's a really good drama! Check it out! I actually didn't watch Season 1, but I watched Season 2 and 3 and the movie… ^-^ Season 2 had Kamenashi and Jin while Season 3 had Takaki so yeah… Season 1 didn't really have anyone that I was fanning over at the moment. XD**

**Anyway, what did you think of this one? I randomly got the idea while eating lunch today… **

**-Ruki/Yoru**


	7. Chapter 7

**Field Trip**

"First aid kit?"

"Check~!" Two childish voices chimed in unison.

"Packed lunch?"

"Check~!"

"Alright, you're all set!" Michiko pumped her fist in the air with fiery enthusiasm.

"YAY!" Rukia and Kyoya threw up their arms in the air, the latter doing so with a drone-like voice.

"Have a nice trip, you two~!" Michiko sent them off with a "shoo"ing motion.

Rukia and Kyoya waved at her until she closed the door (the first furiously, and the second half-heartedly). The two turned to march towards their school when Rukia suddenly tripped over air and landed face-flat onto the sidewalk. Kyoya stood by her with an emotionless face.

…

The momentary silence was broken with a muffled whine from Rukia.

"Mommy jinxed me~!" She flailed her arms and legs (still on the ground) in her tantrum.

**-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—xx—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

**Meh this was lame along with the fact that it's been forever since I've updated~~! TT Sorry~~~ ;w; But oh well. I updated. w **

**-Ruki/Yoru **


	8. Chapter 8

**Finger-Painting**

"Hey~!" Rukia angrily pouted at the black and red streaks staining her painting, caused by the hands of her best friend.

"Ha-ha~," Kyoya childishly stuck his tongue out before continuing to work on his painting.

Rukia continued to pout until an idea popped in her head. Grinning deviously, she dipped her fingers in the pink-colored paint before calling, "Kyoya~!"

"Wha-'' Kyoya turned around with a glare only to freeze when he felt a finger poking his cheek.

"Hahaha," Rukia guffawed, "Kyoya looks so funny!"

Suddenly, the air turned blizzard cold as Kyoya's eyes narrowed into a piercing glare.

"Pfft," Rukia slapped a hand over her own mouth; she just couldn't take Kyoya seriously when he had a bright pink dot on his cheek.

**124 words. OMG OMG OMG. I haven't updated in a year! And I'm so sorry; I just…totally was out of the KHR! Mood.. TT *cough* I got… caught deep in the addictiveness of KPop. I've been writing fanfic (periodically) for KPop also.. ;o Anyway, so…yeah. I am very sorry. m(_ _)m I hope you still liked the drabble though… 8D **

**-Ruki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Herbivore**

Rukia munched delightfully on her veggies, while the other kids in the cafeteria grimaced with disgust. She was the complete opposite of Hibari and them, who despised vegetables with all their guts.

Hibari threw a look at her, showing her that he thought her to be completely crazy, before chomping on his hamburger. "Stupid herbivore," he muttered darkly to himself.

"I'm not stupid!" Rukia protested, pointing a pudgy finger at Hibari. "And I don't know what herb-herbeevore means, but whatever!"

"Herbivore," Hibari repeated, correcting her pronunciation. He scrunched up his nose at the sight of her green salad, "and it means someone who only eats _that_ stuff." The boy motioned at her lunch.

Rukia only responded with sticking out her tongue, "It's yummy."

Hibari snorted before continuing to finish eating his hamburger.

**XXXXXXX**

…**132 words. Damn. Wayyy~ over the 100 word limit. Lmao. Oh well…-sigh- This drabble is rather…lame. orz But I felt like I should update, so yeah… Hope you liked it? XD **

**-Ruki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alone**

Hibari Kyoya felt…alone. Rukia had been absent that day, having caught a cold. So that meant that Kyoya was left by himself, lonely. Other than Rukia, there was never anyone else that he communicated with; or rather, no one else that he _bothered_ to talk to.

Without his veggie-loving best friend (although he'd never admit those last two words), Hibari Kyoya felt incomplete. He didn't even feel like biting anyone to death.

So that's why, as the school day neared its end, he immediately set out to visit Rukia.

Despite what you all may think, Hibari Kyoya despised being alone.

**X-X**

**Exactly 100 words. This one is definitely different from the usual fluffy, childish drabbles. I just felt like I had to explore an aspect of Hibari a bit more. I'm getting back into KHR! now, since I've joined a KHR! RP group on Tumblr. (I'm RP'ing as Tsuna, username is: vongola-tuna). My personal Tumblr is yoruxruki. **

**My brother had disconnected the internet for no apparent reason, so I decided to try and write some fanfiction. And I was pondering what to do for this drabble… and "alone" came up. I remembered when I saw these 2 certain pictures that were reblogged on Tumblr. One had different versions (5 years old, 10, 15, and 25 years old; about, since his real age has never been published yet, I don't think.) of Hibari flashing in and out. The caption was about how he grew up, always alone. **

**And another had diff versions of him as he grows up also, and he sits on towering stacks of "packages". The stacks gradually grew as he grew older. And those packages represented the negative feelings (I don't remember what the feeling was exactly, since it's been a while since I reblogged that pic.) that he tucked away… it was quite sad. **

**I'm glad that I had created my OC, Nakano Rukia, as Hibari's childhood friend. Being who she is, she accompanies Hibari closely throughout his life, and makes me hope and think, "Ah. Maybe this way, he won't feel so lonely anymore." Although you guys may think that's foolish that I'm thinking like this when Hibari is a fictional character. But through RP-ing, I think I'm starting to have more of an emotional attachment to KHR! characters, especially my favorites. Call me dumb, but I'll never regret that.**

**-Ruki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sick**

"Achoo!" Rukia groaned after sneezing horribly. Her index finger gently rubbed the bottom of her reddened nose, which closely resembled Rudolph's.

"Hn, herbivore."

Rukia looked at her bedroom door to see Kyoya leaning against the wooden doorframe.

"Kyoya…?" Then realizing what he had called her, "Hey! I'm proud to be a herbivore!" She pointed at her best friend before puffing up her chest in pride.

"Herbivores are weak…like you," Kyoya scoffed at Rukia's sickly appearance, "how did you get a cold?" Although his first words were harsh, he had just indirectly expressed concern for Rukia, and she knew that.

"…Would you believe me if I said it was because I was outside playing in the rain?"

"No," Hibari clearly deadpanned, blankly staring at Rukia.

"Well, it's true!" Rukia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with an arrogant huff.

"Stupid," Kyoya muttered before turning to leave her room. "You better get well soon or I'll bite you to death," he threatened over his shoulder before exiting.

"Aye, aye!" Rukia agreed with a monotone voice, saluting.

**X-X**

**This is almost 200 words…totally over the traditional drabble word limit lol…but whatever. XD My second update of the dayyy~ haha. As you can tell, this is a direct continuation of the 10****th**** drabble. I hope you liked it…and that it lightened the atmosphere, since the previous drabble was a bit depressing. ; A; **

**Tell me what you think in a review, please? :3 **

**You can contact me through Twitter (YoruxRuki) or Tumblr (yoruxruki) … I also RP as Tsuna on Tumblr (vongola-tuna)… If you're interested, you should definitely join the group~! **

**-Ruki**


	12. Chapter 12

**First Day (1****st**** grade)**

"Hurry up!" Kyoya impatiently called, annoyed with how long Rukia was taking. "It's our first day of 1st grade!"

"I know, I know," Rukia whined, obviously irate. In a few seconds, she was standing next to Kyoya outside of her house. "Off we go~!" She declared, pointing a finger in an unknown direction. "OW!"

Kyoya continued to walk onwards (notably the opposite direction of where Rukia had pointed) after smacking the back of his best friend's head. "Come on already!" He stomped away.

**~(*_*)~**

**83 words or so… yup. Anyway, sorry that this one is so lame…I dunno, I'm dry on ideas but I do need to update and all that… haha;;. I realized that the series didn't really seem to be getting anywhere. So I decided to make it so that it was actually going to get somewhere and progress. For each "grade" in elementary school, I'll be writing 3~5 drabbles. And then once they get to Namimori Middle…hm. I'll have to figure out what I'll do then. XD **

**-Ruki**


	13. Chapter 13

**New**

Rukia stared at her new surroundings, fascinated. New school (or at least, section anyway), new class, new teachers, and new friends-. Well, Rukia found herself unable to befriend anybody. They were all scared of her dark-haired best friend.

Kyoya, on the other hand, didn't like any of the new things. He wanted no changes; hoping that the way only Rukia was at his side would always remain the same.

**X-X**

**D'awww~ isn't that so sweet of Kyoya- /tonfa'd. Sorry for this overdue update….; A; I dunno why I haven't updated, but like… 2 days ago I just realized it was like a week since I've updated and yeah… and I was planning to write a Kid!Hibari drabble and also Kida (DRRR!), but …no ideas came to mind. Until last night, that is! :D **

**-Ruki**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coloring**

Rukia warily glanced at Kyoya sitting next to her, coloring so furiously that the paper may have ripped. Peeking over Kyoya's shoulder, Rukia paled, a nauseous feeling overcame her.

The dinosaur was colored a pitch-black, but that wasn't the problem. It was the coloring of the razor sharp teeth that got her. They had been vividly colored in a way that it gave the illusion of scarlet blood dripping off of the pearly white teeth.

Regarding Kyoya's curious glance, Rukia clasped a hand over her mouth. "I-I feel sick," she mumbled to herself, escaping from the classroom ASAP.

**~x-x~**

**98 words. Isn't Kid!Hibari's mind just disturbinggg~? LSKJDFLKDS. Lol sorry for late and lame update…but blehh. I STILL can't think of an idea for this certain prompt for the 1827 30-day drabble challenge thing that I'm also doing… and that Kida drabble collection thing was just … something out of nowhere. A momentary "IDEAS, COME AT ME BRO" kinda moment. **

**Next drabble~! 2****nd**** gradeee. We need some progress throughout elementary school haha.**

**-Ruki**


End file.
